


Raider Did What?

by languageismymistress



Series: Talking Loud, Talking Crazy [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry admits feelings that he didnt want to, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rainbow Raider isn't with the Rogues, Rogues work as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping Colds heist was something Barry was use to, being hit in the middle of the heist by Raider was not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raider Did What?

The thing about emotions is, once they are felt, it’s kind of hard to let them go. The feelings he had for Iris lasted a long time, longer then he thought was possible without his heart breaking. Slowly, he was able to accept the unrequited feelings and start to move on. Dating Linda helped with that, it wasn’t a rebound, it was a something. But with his commitment to the Flash and to his job, it was hard to stay equally focused on everything. At least he knew that he could and would be able to develop feelings for other people, he just didn’t think one of those people would be Captain Cold himself. He was lucky that he had time to learn how to hide his feelings, otherwise going up against Cold would have been a lot more difficult. Their banter, as Cisco was calling it through the comms, was starting to change. Their fights were less aggressive and more of a way to pass the time. Cold even started to aim near Barry, knowing full well that Cold never missed. It was pleasant, a nice change from the metas that were out to kill him from both this world and the other. He had managed to hide his blush from Snart long enough so that he didn’t notice that there was something going on underneath their banter. So the problem of Rainbow Raider appearing during one of these little games was highly not ideal at the moment, especially when the red, almost pink, directly at him. Fuck. 

 

“Scarlet?” He heard Lens voice, that sweet, deep voice. 

 

“Len?” He looked around, why were they in a bank, why could he hear laughter. 

 

“Guys out now, leave the loot,” Len ordered the others, Barry’s eyes were focused on the movement of Lens jaw, the way it tightened whilst he barked out orders, only loosening when his navy blue eyes locked with his. There was a small crinkle in his forehead. Barry had always been interested in how Len could express so much by showing so little. It had taken him a while to hone down on the little bits that Len was saying without words. The way his lips creep into a small smile when he is amused. The look of panic that flickers across his eyes when he is worried about his sister. The small raise of the right side of his mouth whenever he is trying not to smirk at something. 

 

Coming out of his thoughts, he noticed that look of mild worry dancing across the navy blue in his eyes, like the moonlight trickling through the sea. He licked his lips, the closer he was to Len, the more he wanted to kiss him, hold him, just so he could never let him go. 

 

“Barry!” Len’s voice was deeper then usually, not the Cold persona on that always got under his skin, the one that was laced with a tone he hadn’t figured out yet. 

 

“Len,” He whispered, smiling at the lack of anyone else in the room.

 

“Okay Scarlet, what just happened?” Len was leading him somewhere, to a bench, he tried to focus on where he was going but the cool touch of Lens hand on his lower back and the hand that was on his shoulder were distracting him. 

 

“Nothing, just getting lost in your eyes, I’ve never seen eyes so dark and blue yet, there is light in them, like the light in you, that good in you that do have, I know you do, you could have told the Rogues to leave, you could have left me but you didn’t, you are worried, you amazing human being,” Barry let himself be manhandled onto the bench by Len, watching Len grab his phone from his pocket, calling someone. 

 

“Ramon,” Why was he calling Cisco? Barry was right here, he could answer Lens questions.

 

“Why is Barry no being himself?” He pouted at Len when he looked down at him.

 

“He’s being, emotional,” Len choose he words carefully.

 

“Raider rocked up, light show, Barry went,” Len kneeled down to be eye level with him, his eyes looking straight into Barry’s, looking for something.

 

“I’m here,” Barry whispered to him.

 

“Red and pink,” Len looked away, no, he was meant to still be looking at him.

 

“Len,” He wanted, needed, Len.

 

“Hang on,” Len moved to sit next to Barry, raising his eyebrow at the gleam that appeared across Barry’s face.

 

“Okay, got it, five minutes,” Len hung up, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

 

“Len,” He whined.

 

“Barry, this isn’t you,” Len cupped both sides of his neck, he could feel his cheeks getting hotter.

 

“It is, it is me, I just want you to see me,” He leant forward, resting his forehead against Lens. 

 

“I see you, always have, from the Scarlet Speedster, to the Flash to Barry Allen, but you need to focus, focus on my voice and your breathing, what you’re feeling isn’t real, Raider hit you with this, this isn’t you,” He shook his head, why was Len telling him this, this was him, he just needed Len to understand. 

 

Pushing himself closer, he bumped his nose along Lens, enough to get a sharp intake of breath from the other. Licking his lips, he brushed his lips against Lens, slowly, so carefully, melding their lips together as if one wrong move and they would both break. He wanted to pour everything he could into the kiss, if it would work, he would write unspoken poems onto Lens skin until they sunk in. One hand balanced him on Lens legs, the other cupping the right side of his cheek, he needed Len like the winter to snow. Like lightening to a storm. Like the Flash to Captain Cold. He needed this to work, words were doing nothing but being spoken to the air. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to move the kiss further. A small whine came from the back of his throat as Len moved back, breaking the kiss. 

 

“Damn Scarlet,” Len stayed close, but far back enough for Barry to be annoyed.

 

“Len,” He tried to bring him back to him.

 

“Barry, you, damn it, you need to stop, slow down, cool it,” He did the small smile at Barry’s laugh. He would laugh all the time, day and night just to see that. 

 

“Don’t want to, want you,” He shook his head, ignoring the sounds of a car pulling up outside.

 

“Barry, I need you to come with me,” Len stood, pulling him up alongside him.

 

“Wherever,” He nodded, falling in step with Len as they both moved out the back of the bank towards a van.

 

Tilting his head at the van, Len tilted his chin up, moving his head towards the van as bright multi-coloured lights started playing. Barry would have fallen back if Lens hand hadn’t been keeping a tight hold on him. His mind become fuzzy, he was trying to shake the feeling out, his memories of the past ten minutes starting to come up, he cheeks blushing even more.

 

“You’re turning scarlet, Scarlet,” Len whispered, moving back so Detective West and Cisco could move in to help Barry.

 

“Snart,” Detective West nodded.

 

“West,” Barry couldn’t look at Len, he wanted to go home and never go outside again, maybe Jay could do some Flash work, or Oliver, no, not Oliver, that would mean explaining why and that is not a good combination. 

 

“Len,” Barry whispered, mostly to himself.

 

“He’s gone, ducked off somewhere,” Cisco guided him back to the van.

 

“Fuck,” Barry’s head hit the back of the seat inside the van. That was the opposite of what he wanted. Not good at all. Fuck you Raider. 

 

Waiting for Caitlin to finish up her check to make sure Barry was back to that, Barry, he tried to not let himself get caught up in his thoughts. Not letting himself remember the way Lens mouth felt, the warmth from his hands, the softness of his touch.

 

“Barry, are you okay? Your heart rate is going up,” Caitlin looked over her screen.

 

“Fine, all good, right to go,” He smiled at her, he just wanted to get home and sleep and forget this ever happened. 

 

“Okay, just, okay,” She patted him on the arm, he hoped that they weren’t listening in on the comms, that, that would be worse than Oliver. 

 

“Thanks,” He headed out, feeling the lightening build inside, zipping out of the lab and to his room, his quiet peaceful, not alone room. Why isn’t he alone?

 

“Len?” For real?

 

“Scarlet,” Len smirked, sitting patiently on the bed, looking really, very tempting. 

 

“What? How? Why?” He couldn’t even form sentences now, great.

 

“We needed to talk after that little incident at the bank,” Len leant back, holding himself up with his arms, looking like the glorious bastard that he was.

 

“Nowedon’t,” He rushed out.

 

“Cool it, Red, I just need to know a few things, I like to have all the pieces for I make a move,” He felt Lens eyes on him as he started to pace.

 

“What pieces?” He squeaked.

 

“Was all that you said true?” Damn, not that. There was two ways this could go, lie and go through all of that again, or tell the truth and see where that actually gets him. 

 

“Why?” Great third option, answering a question with a question.

 

“Like I said, all the pieces,” Len leant back up straight, stretching as he stood from the bed.

 

“Didn’t know you liked puzzles,” Don’t flirt now.

 

“Yes you do, it’s why our game is so, entertaining,” Len stalked him like he was prey, bracketing Barry in between his two arms. 

 

“Right, game,” He coughed.

 

“Barry,” He shivered at the way Len said his name, he was sure he could get off to that alone. 

 

“Yes,” He whispered, he head hitting the back of the door as Lens body pushed against his. 

 

His arms dropping to Barry’s hips, lips melding together, not like before, this was pure heat. The build up from the past however months of torture and flirting barreling down into one kiss. Lens mouth pried Barry’s open, his tongue mapping out his mouth, learning every single part of his mouth. All Barry could do was hold on, his hands gripping the sides of Lens neck, tilting his head to the side. Their tongues lapped over each other, trying to fit together in the messy kiss. Nipping at the bottom of his mouth, Len made a soft whine, a sound that made Barry’s hips buck forward, looking for some friction, some something. Wrapping his arms around Lens shoulders, pulling the thief closer. Feeling the door rub against his back, he winced at the weird angle of the door knob, whining as Len pulled back, keeping their foreheads together. 

 

“Fast enough for you,” He hit his head on the door as tried not to laugh at Lens pun.

 

“Not now, no puns,” Barry zipped the both of them over to the bed.

 

“That was interesting, you really should warn a man before you try to sweep him off his feet,” Len smirked, rolling over to face Barry on his side.

 

“No. puns.” He kissed him twice, liking the silence that followed.

 

“But,” He dragged Len over him, forcing the thief to straddle him.

 

“Nope,” He laughed, running his hands over those damn broad shoulders that had been a part of a few of his dreams lately. 

 

“See something you like, Red?” Len leant down, licking a small circle into the base of Barry’s neck, the speedster arching his back.

 

“Fuck,” He whispered.

 

Feeling the warmth from Lens mouth sucking onto the pulse point of his neck, Barry slowly moved his hands under Lens jacket, pushing the offending garment off of his shoulders. Lens mouth trailed up his neck, biting down on the bottom of his earlobe, enough pressure to have his hips bucking into Lens. Reconnecting their mouths, Barry gripped onto Lens neck, Lens hands moving slowly, very slow, circles into to Barry’s bare hips. Rolling them over, he leant up, stripping himself of both his sweater and shirt, dragging Len up to do the exact same. His fingers trailed along Lens collarbone, following one of the patterns of his tattoos that covered his chest and arms. He should never where shirts again if his is what they were covering. The feeling of Lens fingers dancing up his back cause goosebumps along his arms, the rough hands against his skin. Resting his forehead against Lens, he just needed to breath this in, it was happening, not a dream, not because of Raider, because they both felt it, that spark. He arched his back and listened to his moan echo in his room as Len tugged on the ends of his hair. 

 

“That was interesting,” Len tugged on the ends again, Barry forcing their mouths back together, just hot pants against Lens mouth. 

 

“Sensitive, lightening, reaction,” He formed words, melding their lips back together, pushing Len back against the bed, bucking his hips down in a long roll. 

 

“Red, you are killing me,” Len tilted his head to the side, Barry sucking small little marks against his neck.

 

“Barry,” Len pushed him back, keeping a small wisp of air between them. 

 

“Need you,” He ran his hands over Lens chest.

 

“Not tonight,” Len shook his head, rolling them back over so they were facing each other on their sides.

 

“Len?” He whimpered.

 

“I’m here, you, we, we need to talk, not tonight though, and I need to take you out on a date, not a robbing a bank kind either,” Len rolled Barry over until he was on his other side, his back against Lens chest. 

 

“But,” He knew this was smart idea.

 

“I’m not going to leave, and I always keep my word,” Len chuckled, kissing the back of his neck.

 

“Sure,” He drew up.

 

“Now I do,” Len pushed them both down until they were on pillows, or he was, Barry deciding the Lens arm is much better than a pillow.

 

“Why now?” He yawned.

 

“You,” Len wrapped his other arm around Barry’s waist, pulling him flush against him.

 

He felt Len doze in and out, his breath becoming regular and the rise and fall of his chest evening to a steady flow. He watched the stars twinkle in the sky, his head still reeling in all the events from the night, maybe he should send Raider a gift, maybe flowers, what do you send a meta of emotions and.

 

“I can hear you thinking, sleep,”


End file.
